Relieving The Tension
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: Written for Fandoms Fight The Floods. After a pool lesson gets slightly out of hand, Amber decides her weekend alone with Cedric might be a good time to relieve some tension. "I want you, sweetheart." Futuretake from Amber Dawson series.


**This takes place after DH once everything has calmed down.**

**A million and one thanks to my beta and big sister, Liz4 for cleaning this up and calming me down when the words wouldn't come.**

**To the lovely ladies who ran Fandoms Fight The Floods, giving me and many others the chance to help out those in need.**

**And to everyone who contributed and donated. You are amazing.**

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous," I muttered as I bent at the waist, keeping my eye on the little white ball resting innocently on the baize of the pool table.<p>

Stupid ball.

"You said you wanted to learn," Cedric reminded me, leaning against the opposite side of the table and watching as I rested the cue on the bridge I made with my hand.

I peeked up at him fleetingly before bringing my gaze back to the ball and the yellow striped one behind it. The little sucker was going in that pocket whether it liked it or not. Inhaling deeply, I brought the cue back and then slid it forward, smiling in triumph as the white ball knocked into the one behind it and then frowning as said knocked ball missed the pocket by a mile.

I heard Cedric laughing as I folded my arms, dropped my head onto them and groaned pitifully. I was dreadful at this game!

"Would you like some help?" he asked, circling the table to stand behind me.

I nodded and straightened up, leaning into his touch as he brushed a lock of hair away from my face. "I suck at this," I moped playfully, making a show of sticking out my bottom lip.

He chuckled and cupped my face in his hands, running his thumbs along my jaw line. "Practice makes perfect, sweetheart," he told me before leaning in and sucking my bottom lip softly into his mouth. I whimpered, dropping the cue and wrapping my arms around his neck as my lips parted under his.

Cedric had called me earlier in the week, letting me know that his parents were going away for a few days which effectively left him all by his lonesome. Embracing the opportunity, he had asked for me to come and stay with him over the weekend.

I'd arrived this morning.

Smiling against my lips, Cedric kissed me chastely once more before he broke away and bent down to pick up my discarded cue. "Come on, my little vixen," he crooned, pulling me closer to his body before placing the long wooden stick in my hands, moving them until I was holding it correctly. "Good, now lean over the table." I bent at the waist like I had done before, my breath hitching when Cedric leaned in behind me, his chest pressed tightly against my back.

"Focus, Amber," he instructed, his voice low and husky in my ear. I inhaled deeply and steadied myself, moving my fingers to create a bridge before resting the tip of the pool cue between them. "Good girl," he praised, running his nose along the skin behind my ear. I whimpered softly and he chuckled. "Focus," he reminded me.

"Now what?" I asked, my breathing slightly ragged.

Things were heating up fast, and we were powerless to stop it.

He shifted behind me, bringing his hips flush against my backside. "Now," he began, and I felt his hand sliding down my right leg. "You need to get into the right position." As he spoke, his hand curled behind my knee before he hitched my leg up onto the bank of the table. I closed my eyes briefly, feeling the wonderful stretch of my thigh muscles.

"I never would have considered hitching one's leg to be a good tactic," I commented, shifting slightly.

"Oh, it can be a _very _good tactic," he replied, a low groan escaping his throat as I moved my hips against him. I knew I was being a tease, but I couldn't help it.

If there was one thing Cedric and I had been struggling with lately, it was the constant need we felt to get closer to one another. _Much _closer. Such a need made every touch, every kiss, every _glance _that much more potent. He was utterly intoxicating and I wanted nothing more than to bring him pleasure, and after the rather embarrassing conversation I had had with my mother before joining him at his house, I believed I had found a way to do so.

"_Trust me on this one," she had assured me, laughing at the mixture of curiosity and surprise on my face. _

If it would help to relieve the tension, I was more than willing to give it a go.

When Cedric spoke again – effectively pulling me from my thoughts – it was impossible to miss the strain in his voice. "How does that feel?" he asked quietly, his lips parted against my neck.

"It feels good," I breathed, biting down hard on my lip when he moved behind me. "Really good."

I heard him swallow heavily, the air between us crackling. "Now take your shot."

With the length of his body pressed fully against mine and my eyes intent on the little while ball, I pulled the cue back and then slid it forward quickly over the bridge of my fingers andwe watched in silence as the yellow striped ball rolled across the table and into the corner pocket.

x-X-x

_Green eyes, long brown hair, rose coloured lips pulled up into a soft smile. I've never met this girl before, but I know her. I've dreamt of her._

I smiled as I skimmed through Cedric's memories, my usual green eyes now a bright, shining blue as I embraced my gifts and let the power that came with them flow through my body. Stretching out on the bed I listened as the other half of my soul moved about in the bathroom next door, hurriedly brushing his teeth so that he could get back to me.

_Hips bent, leaning over the table, eyes focused on the ball. Oh, she smells wonderful… don't lose yourself, this isn't how it happens. You marry her first, and then you learn her body. Not now… not now… so beautiful. Don't wiggle, Amber, damn it!_

I heard the bathroom door close and listened to the sound of Cedric's footfalls against the floor as he made his way into the bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh at his memory of the pool table earlier today; thankfully, we had been able to compose ourselves shortly after I had made that first shot, laughing at the heaviness of the situation.

"What are you doing?" I heard my favourite voice ask and I shifted my focus from his memories to what he was seeing at that moment. I saw myself sprawled out on his bed – which he was continually trying to get me to call ours – in nothing but one of his shirts and underwear, my blue eyes intent on his face and a blissful smile on my lips.

"Roaming through your memories," I replied, stretching my arms above my head and arching up in – in his eyes – a graceful stretch. "Focusing more on the thoughts, though."

The thoughts thing only really worked with Cedric and took a hell of a lot of focus. While for most people I only saw the memories, I could dig deeper into Cedric's since our bond was so strong. He was my soul mate, nothing was more powerful than that.

"And what am I thinking right now?" he asked as he moved closer to the bed, dropping onto the mattress and crawling over to me.

_Breathtaking… her legs are so long… so soft, oh I want her. One kiss… just one… no, I'll never stop at one… that smile, how I love that smile. She's mine, all mine. I want her so badly… I want you, sweetheart, please tell me you want me._

"I want you," I breathed, pulling away from his thoughts and watching as the world around me came back into focus. Cedric smiled down at me, running his hand back and forth over my stomach as he lay beside me. "You know I want you."

"I know," he said.

We had planned to wait until we were married before we slept together. It wasn't easy by any means, but it felt right. We would give ourselves to each other completely once we had tied ourselves together in every other way.

"Cedric?" I whispered into the dark room, my keen eyesight slicing through the blackness and allowing me a clear view of his perfect face. Messy bronze hair, smiling lips and breathtaking blue-green eyes.

Oh, how I loved him.

"Hmm?" he hummed, tracing a finger along my collarbone.

"If I wanted to try something… would you let me?"

"Of course," he replied. "What do you want to try?"

I didn't say anything; instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. He sighed contentedly as our lips met and I knew that he trusted me, he'd do whatever I asked of him. Finding confidence in his trust I rose up onto my knees, smiling against his lips as he followed me, sitting up on the bed and pulling me into his lap which was exactly where I wanted to be.

"I love you, sweetheart," he murmured when we parted for air. "I love you so much."

My heart swelled and I moved to straddle his hips. "I know," I whispered, running my hands over his cheeks and into his hair. "I love you, too. More than I can possibly express."

Our lips met again, harder this time, our kisses deeper as we tried to convey our love for each other through our movements. It wasn't enough. It was never enough.

Cedric's hands, which had been resting on my thighs, drifted up and under my shirt, his palms laying flat on my back. I gasped at the contact and crushed my mouth against his, shivering at the heavy groan that escaped him. His bare chest brushed against my clothed one with every breath he took and the sensation made my nipples hard.

I whimpered shakily as he flicked his tongue against my top lip and shifted against him, my body now desperate for some kind of friction; and that's when I felt it.

"Oh God," he groaned, his head falling back as I rolled my hips over his erection.

A flash of heat slithered up my spine and I gasped, pressing down against him. His hands dropped to my hips as I began to move over him, relishing in the sensations that zinged through my body like white hot bolts of lightening.

I buried my face in his neck and released a quiet moan, my hips rocking forward and back, forward and back. His hands began to guide me, pulling me harder against him, his pubic bone rubbing right where I needed it with each upward thrust. My mouth hung open against his skin, my limbs trembling as I clung to his firm body.

"Amber, it…" he trailed off as he pushed up hard, a strangled groan escaping his lips. "You feel…"

On and on we moved together, arms clinging, lips caressing and hips rocking, always rocking. The light of the full moon spilled in through the window, bathing us in its pale glow, a natural counterpart to the white hot light that was burning behind my eyes and through my veins. Our movements gained speed, strength and intensity and soon we were crying out into each other's mouths, shaking and panting as we chased the feeling that was right at our fingertips.

_Almost there… almost there…_

And then, with one more grinding push, my body detonated.

Cedric held me close as I curled in on myself and cried out into his neck, twisting and shuddering as a pleasure like I had never known curled throughout my body, sparking my nerve endings until they lit up and sent me spiralling again. Cedric's arms tightened around me before his spine went rigid and he groaned, his hips pressing closer, tighter, and I sank my teeth gently into his neck as he pulsed below me.

After what felt like a lifetime the world calmed and we fell back onto the mattress, limbs twitching and chests heaving, but still we clung to each other. My heart raced and I struggled to get enough air into my lungs but I had never felt more sated and relaxed.

"That… was frighteningly good," Cedric panted against my forehead and I laughed breathlessly before tilting my head back to kiss him.

"But you feel better, yes?" I asked, rubbing my smiling lips over his.

He chuckled and wound his now weak arms tighter around me, my leg slung over his hip. "Yes, I feel better," he told me. "And we absolutely _must _do that again, no arguments."

"Trust me, I won't argue."

He grinned against my lips. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and change my pants."

I laughed giddily, watching as he rose from the bed in search of a change of clothes.

Tension, consider yourself relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ;) It's about time they got a little action, no?<strong>

**I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


End file.
